


Paranormal

by Le_Personne_Inexistant



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Personne_Inexistant/pseuds/Le_Personne_Inexistant
Summary: A little thing I made based on a prompt i got from a prompt generator.





	Paranormal

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "summoned them with a ouija board &i now they're following them everywhere" :P

Antonio Salieri wasn't one to be superstitious. He thought everything concerning the supernatural was, frankly, complete and utter bullshit. He wasn't one for games either, they were useless and the time would be better spent working anyway. 

Which led to his surprise when he found an old ouija board, caked with dust in his attic. He was just trying to clean it out when the board fell off an uneven shelf.

“I haven't seen one of these in ages.” Antonio said to himself, picking it up. “God, I still remember playing with this with Francesco when I was younger.” He smiled to himself, reminiscing about how terrified out of his mind he was, even to just touch the planchette and how his brother kept teasing him about it. 

He ran back down to the living room with the ouija board in hand. He decided he'd postpone cleaning. He had to try it out just one more time, at least for nostalgia’s sake. 

He set up the board, lit a candle, and shut off all the lights before taking his place next the board. ‘This is absurd.’ he thought, but continued nonetheless, lightly placing his hand over the planchette.

“Is there a spirit in this room?” he asked and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Still, no answer from beyond the grave.

He scoffed.

“Predictable.” He said dryly.

He turned on all the lights and blew out the candle, and took the board with him back up to the attic and resumed his cleaning.

…

The day continued as normal and all in all, it was actually kind of a peaceful day for him.

Antonio yawned.

“Well, I managed to finish decluttering. I'll dust the attic tomorrow, it's already late.” he said to himself as he headed down to the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and went to his room to get his well-earned rest.

He thought nothing of the little game he played earlier that day as he slid into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

…

Loud noises woke him up suddenly. It sounded like someone was throwing things around in the living room. He looked at the clock and groaned. Midnight. He really didn't want to deal with an intruder at this hour.

He grabbed his phone incase he needed to call the cops and headed to the living room to see what was going on.

When he reached the room there was no one. Random items were scattered all across the room. He couldn't help but feel uneasy. Then, there was the sound of a chair being knocked over coming from behind him. He turned around and his eyes met that of none other than Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

“Boo.” Wolfgang said, grinning.

For a millisecond, he thought nothing much of it until the shock hit him like a train.

He shrieked.

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart had died over a year ago.

“Hey, hey! Don't scream! The neighbors are going to think you're being murdered!” Wolfgang said. “Geez, I come all the way back from the dead and this is how you greet me.”

“T-this is impossible! You’re supposed to be dead!” Antonio shouted as he ran up the bathroom to get his antidepressants from the medicine cabinet. Maybe the hallucinations were a side effect.

“C’mon Antonio, you can't possible think I'm not real after the number I did on your living room! You summoned me yourself, too!”

“What are you talking about? You mean with that dumb game?”

Wolfgang nodded.

“That doesn't make any sense.”

“Well it doesn't have to make sense. It's the paranormal!”

“Ugh.” He rubbed his forehead. “This is way too late for me to deal with this. Whatever. I'll believe you. If you're here to haunt me or whatever, go ahead, just do it quietly. I'm tired and I have work tomorrow morning.” 

“Aww…” The dead composer pouted. “I was hoping to spend some time with you. But I suppose I can wait until you're done with work.”

“Yeah, thanks.” The other [living] composer started to go back to bed. “Uh, I guess I'll see you in the morning then.”

“See ya.”

Somehow, despite the bizarre experience he had recently, he was tired enough to fall asleep.

…

“Wake up!”

Antonio yelped as he felt the ice cold breath of the ghost of his deceased boyfriend trying to wake him up.

“You scared me! Don't do that!” He said, sitting up.

“Well, I don't want you to be late. Go get ready, it's already six twenty-five, you have work at seven.” Wolfgang replied, absentmindedly floating around the room.

“That's almost uncharacteristically responsible of you.” He said, going to the bathroom to take a quick shower. 

“Well, when you're dead you don't really have much else to do except messing around with other people. It's really boring.” he called out from the bedroom.

…

When he was done with his shower he wasn't really surprised to see the grinning ghost sitting–or rather, floating–on the bathroom floor, holding a pile of clothes.

“I picked out an outfit for you. I made sure it was all black, too, just like you would want it! Of course, I'm kidding, I didn't really have much of a choice. You know with a wardrobe like that you still look like you're in your emo phase.” He rambled, handing over the clothes.

“It's like nothing ever changed.” Antonio rolled his eyes, pulling on his clothes. 

Wolfgang laughed and followed him to the kitchen.

“Can I just ask you something before you go?” He asked as the brunette hurriedly prepared a small breakfast.

“What is it?” 

“What was it like after I died?”

“Well it was terrible, of course.” He exhaled. “I missed you, obviously. I-it just didn't feel right without you.” The thought alone made his heart twinge.

“Sorry about asking a dark question like that. I was just curious. But hey, I'm back now! And all you had to do was play a silly little game.” The blonde smiled ear-to-ear.

He tossed his plate into the sink.

“Well, I'll see you after work. Bye.” He acknowledged Wolfgang’s wave and left, although he wanted to stay with him longer.

…

As soon as Antonio opened his door after returning, he was greeted by Wolfgang.

“Antonio! You're back!” he said excitedly. “So what do you want to do? Wanna watch a movie or something?”

“I actually had to do some dusting.” He looked at his displeased face. “But I guess I can take some time off to watch a movie with you.” 

“Great! I was just wondering one more thing.”

“What?”

“Do you think we could reenact that one scene from Ghost?” He asked.

He instinctively went to smack him over the head, blushing, only for his hand to pass through him.

Wolfgang laughed. 

“See! It's like everything's back to normal.” He paused. “But really, do you think we can?”

“Don't make me call an exorcist.” He said, trying to hide his smile.

“Aww come on, it's a genuine question!” 

Antonio laughed. 

He had decided that maybe, just maybe, putting more faith in the supernatural wouldn't be a bad thing.


End file.
